The Path of Seashells
by chimplady
Summary: On the run from Urko and his soldiers, Galen, Pete and Alan escape to a unique island.


The Path of Seashells

The blond haired astronaut guided the rudder as the small sailboat glided through waves and sea green ocean water. The gorillas appeared tiny from where the three fugitives sat in the boat, they became smaller as the boat sailed out into the ocean. Urko closed his fists and tried to contain his rage. His soldiers remained behind him away from the water's edge. Once again, the two humans and the renegade chimp escaped his grasp. He yelled at his

soldiers, screaming at them for their incompetence.

Galen was nervous being so close to water and the rocking of the boat made him slightly nauseous. Pete put his arm around him and comforted his simian friend. "It will be okay buddy." Forever living in the here and now, Pete focused on what was ahead of them and that was unknown at the moment. "I would rather be shot by Urko than drown!" The chimp scientist did not care for water and being wet. The salty spray in his face made him cringe and he felt uncomfortable. But Pete's reassurance allowed him to relax a little. He gazed out to the sea, he was with his two friends and he had faith in Alan's sailing abilities. It did not take very long for the small craft to arrive out in the open ocean. The winds were in their favor. Urko could not even shoot at them, they were too far away.

Alan concentrated on sailing the boat. He did not have any ideas on what else to do. Would they survive was a question in his mind but he put it aside. It felt so good to not be running from gorillas on horses. He felt his inner being relax and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Both humans frequently comforted their chimp companion, they knew how hard this was for him.

Galen appeared resigned to his situation. "I am alright. Urko will not be a problem for now. But he is persistent, while apes do not like water, Urko will not stop the chase. He will obtain a boat and continue the hunt." Pete smiled. "I would like to see him sailing a boat."

After sailing on salty waters for six hours, a strong presence was felt by Pete. He shrugged it off, he was tired and the hot sun was probably making him delusional. A pod of dolphins surrounded the boat, diving through waves and performing back flips, the dolphins appeared to be guiding the boat to an island off in the distance. Pete pet the fin of one the dolphins. The feel of the smooth skin brought a sense of warmth to his soul, a non angry entity who seemed to be interested in him and his two companions was a welcoming sight. For some reason, he didn't have any bad feelings about their future. He leaned back in the boat and glanced at his companions.

As the boat sailed closer to the island, palm trees, coconuts, monkeys, seabirds and a white sandy beach showed its presence. The two humans jumped out of the boat and guided it into shore. They assisted Galen onto a jetty so he would not have to get wet. Pete noticed a path of seashells that seem to lead somewhere. The shells were all shapes and sizes, mollusks, periwinkle and conch lined up side by side. He started walking alongside the

various shells when Alan called out "Where are you going?" "No where or I don't know…..look at all these shells! I think they lead to somewhere!" The

Blonde haired astronaut and the chimp joined their friend. Galen bent down and touched a clam shell. It glistened in the sunlight. Pete could feel the presence he felt out in the ocean. His two companions followed him as he walked along the path of seashells.

All three fugitives were stunned by what they saw next. The seashells led to a jetty where a mermaid and an orangutan were sitting side by side. The mermaid had long jet black hair with a tint of green in it. Her tail was sea green and moved slightly. A seashell in her hair was golden and reflected the sunlight. She was silent but her hands moved quickly, she spoke in sign language to the orangutan. As soon as the red ape saw the three fugitives, he arose from the jetty and approached them. "You are a chimp?! I have seen pictures of chimps but have never met one!" His excitement was evident. Galen was startled by the orangutan's statement. "Of course, I am a chimpanzee!" Pete was staring at the mermaid. She was the presence he felt

when they were in the boat. He pinched himself. Was all this real? Alan blinked his eyes.

The orangutan was overjoyed by the arrival of visitors. "There have never been any chimps on our home. How wonderful to meet you! The mermaid smiled at Pete. His eyes grew wide. Alan wasn't sure what to say but the orangutan introduced himself. "My name is Ben and this is Rosie. Welcome to our home." Galen shook his head. "What a surprise! You humans are part fish! I should have known!" Pete's eyes met the eyes of the mermaid. She smiled at him and he returned with a smile. A beautiful mermaid. He felt enchanted.

The red ape faced his woman-fish friend. "Well, Rosie, we have visitors."

Alan rubbed his forehead. Pete was still speechless. Alan moved closer to the jetty. "We have been sailing for quite awhile, We are hungry and tired and in need have shelter." Ben was sympathetic. "Yes, forgive my manners."

He motioned for the three fugitives to follow him. Rosie dived into the ocean and swam into an inlet of water. The two humans and chimp followed the orangutan to a small hut constructed of wood. It appeared larger on the inside and contained fruit and water. A door-like opening led to the inlet and Rosie swam through and propped herself up on a chair. Pete noticed how agile she was and sat next to her. He felt her hair. Alan whispered to him to stop drooling. Pete gave a smirk. "She's beautiful!"

Galen explained their predicament and Ben was surprised to hear that apes ruled over humans and kept them as slaves. On the island, orangutans and humans co-existed in harmony with each other and other creatures, the creatures of the sea as he described it. The prefect of his village is human and the security chief of the island is human. They had worked together for years.

Alan asked about Rosie. "Mermaids are a myth in our world." Ben raised his eyes. "Mermaids? …..oh, sea humans. Yes, they have been around for a long time. Rosie and I have been friends most of our lives." Pete turned and faced the orangutan. "Can she speak?" Rosie signed to him. His face flushed, not knowing sign language. He turned towards the orangutan.

"Of course she can speak! Her hands are her voice." Ben appeared baffled by the question. Alan understood. Sign language is her method of communication, as natural as speaking. Both humans felt slightly embarrassed. Not everyone communicated in the same way.

Visitors rarely visit this island world; none had arrived in many years. All of the apes are orangutans. Ben knew about chimps and gorillas but had only seen pictures of them. The sea humans lived in the surrounding waters.

Often the mermaids and mermen sat on the beach or on the various jetties jutting out from the island. Alan and especially Pete were in awe of her.

Ben invited the three fugitives to another hut where they could live until they decided on their next move. They had plenty of food around. Fruit hung from trees and numerous fish swam the sea. Exhausted and hungry, the three friends ate heartily of berries, coconuts and bananas. Pete offered Galen a banana and he threw it back at him. Pete laughed. It felt good to laugh.

After the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Pete walked the beach. He encountered Rosie, who he was hoping to come across, sitting on some rocks. She returned his smile and when she dived into the ocean, he followed her. The warm water was refreshing. Together they swam, watching colorful fish and just feeling the ocean water around them. Both human and mermaid returned to the jetty and sat side by side. Pete talked to Rosie all night and she signed back to him. He didn't understand what she was saying but it didn't matter. He felt good. He put his arm around her as they watched the sun come up, as if it was rising up from the blue ocean. Both beings felt contentment.

An orange sun reflected in the ocean water. Rosie dived into the oncoming waves as Pete walked to his new home, rejoining his friends for breakfast.

As he approached the path of seashells, gorillas with guns surrounded him, a net was cast. The dark haired human was dragged towards Alan and Galen, also held captive. Ben talked to Urko who was alternating between rage and fear. Alan whispered to Pete. "Urko is so determined. He never gives up, despite having to sail the ocean to find us." Pete sighed. "He arrives on a schooner, operated by human slaves of course." Pete responds with "Of course! He wouldn't row the boat himself!" Galen was nervous.

"I hope he doesn't throw us into the sea!" The chimp sounded defeated. Alan changed the subject. "How is your new girlfriend? Hope you had a good time! She is beautiful despite she has a fish tail." Pete gave Alan a stern look. "Looks like our island vacation is over."

The gorilla soldiers acted nervous, like they were out of their element. One of them slapped Pete for no reason. The dark haired astronaut cringed and felt a sharp pain in his face. But the soothing presence he felt on the boat returned. Rosie was in the area. He felt her warmth. The gorillas were fidgety and uncomfortable. They constantly looked around, as if they were going to be attacked at any moment.

Urko was in a rage. He started to threaten Ben. "There are serious consequences for harboring fugitives. You and your island will be destroyed!" The gorilla security chief breathed hard and was nervous.

Ben never flinched. "You are obviously upset. I have never met a gorilla before. Come have some seaweed tea and I'll show you our island home." Urko growled and shook his fist. In the background, the schooner was sailing away. The humans who sailed the boat were able to over power the remaining soldiers. The eyes of all the fugitives grew wide. Pete hid a grin.

Urko motioned for his soldiers and the fugitives towards the ship; he didn't notice it was sailing away. He started yelling at Ben again. "You will hang for treason!" Ben remained silent but his eyes met Urko's. The gorilla had his fist in the air. As he walked further towards the water, a whale glided out of the water and swallowed him whole and then swam out to sea. Off in the distance, the sperm whale could be heard coughing up one angry gorilla.

Her name is Mobette and she does not like angry primates.

Both humans, chimpanzee and the remaining gorillas were stunned. Mouths were open and eyes showed surprise and fear. Ben faced the gorilla soldiers. "Follow the seashells my simian friends. There are no gorillas on this island." The remaining gorillas looked at each other. They were in a state of panic but Ben reassured them. "You are welcome here. Come dine and enjoy the salty air." The gorillas released the fugitives. They watched the ship disappear into the horizon. Pete spoke to them. "This is not a bad place. Give it a try. You may find that island life suits you." One of the gorillas turned towards him. He opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. Pete smiled at him.

Rosie leaped up onto the jetty. Pete joined her, his arm around her long jet black hair. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Off in the distance, Mobette was still coughing and had severe indigestion from swallowing the angry gorilla.

Alan and Galen motioned for the gorillas to head towards the hut. Their world had changed in an instant. They stared at the mermaid as they walked towards a new future.


End file.
